Happy Birthday
by ivemademychoice
Summary: It's Abby's Father's birthday and all her childhood memories and pain return. Connor helps her to celebrate the only way he knows how, listening and taking it in. POST S5. Fluff at the end.


**A/N: A little idea that came to my head yesterday, during my Fathers birthday, a little way of putting my emotions on to Abby.**

**R.I.P Dad, miss you and happy 49****th**** birthday, yesterday.**

The day had finally come, Abby didn't know why she always found it a shock when it came around, it was one date in a year, it happened every year. And no matter what anyone said, it was difficult every single year, no matter how many years it had been. All day she'd been fine, working as always in the ARC where her mind was able to drift away from what today was.

Now the evening had come, and she found herself sat by the windowsill, staring out of the window as the rain poured down over London, Connor cooking in the background, making the two of them a meal. Why was it that days like these were always miserable and wet? As much as Abby hated to say the words, today was her Father's birthday.

When she was a teenager, her and Jack's father died suddenly, undiagnosed cancer. She never did like doctors or hospitals after that. Soon after her Mother couldn't cope with looking after two children, Abby had to admit now, her and Jack weren't the easiest of children. Especially when they went in to care, their Mother had just left them, all alone. Ever since then Abby knew she had to become tougher, she had to look after her younger brother, make sure nothing happened to him.

"Fat lot of good I did." Abby whispered to herself, the amount of times she had to bail Jack out. And she always blamed herself. She tried her hardest, but Jack didn't want to know, he was only ever interested when he needed bailing out of something, whether it was that he'd gotten in to the wrong crowd, or he owed money, she always bailed him out.

She still missed her Dad. And her Mum, she couldn't decide what hurt the most. Knowing her Mother may still be out there somewhere, or that her Father was never coming back. Either way, Abby had always considered herself an orphan; she never classed herself of having a proper family. No Aunties or Uncles to help or chat to, just her and Jack. Until now, Abby smiled gently as she thought of the family she had now, she had Connor. He was more than she'd ever imagined, he loved her, he cared for her and he'd fight for her. He was all she ever needed now.

Of course she had her 'family' at the ARC, as much as they all denied they were like a family, they were. Jess was the younger sister, Becker the older brother, Matt and Emily; she wasn't quite sure what they were, Aunt and Uncle maybe? Abby smirked as she thought of Lester, she guessed he was the Father of them all, he shouted at them, told them all what to do, and if they'd done something wrong, but deep down, they all knew he cared, he was a softy. No matter how much he denied it.

This was the worst part of the day, Abby had left Connor to cook as he insisted he was going to do it himself, and give her some 'space', but now she was just sat there. Thinking. That's what she always hated, thinking on days like these. About the good times, and the sometimes she thought about the bad. It just made my emotions run wild, and make her sad and happy at the same time.

Abby was a Daddy's girl, she might of been a tomboy, and quite boyish at times, but she was ultimately a Daddy's girl, whenever she was hurt, she would run to her Father. Whenever she just wanted a cuddle, she'd sit on the sofa with him, a blanket draped over them both, no talking an enjoying each other's company and the telly. Abby could always remember the times when it was just the two of them. Very rarely, Jack and her Mum would go out somewhere, leaving them with the house. And they'd do the same thing they always did. They'd rent their favourite film out, cook their favourite meal and their favourite dessert, and pig out for the entire night. It was something simple, but Abby always enjoyed it.

After what seemed like hours of sitting by the window, thinking about all her past memories, a small tear fell down her face, just as she heard footsteps walking towards her. Abby took a deep breath, wiping the tears away as fast as she could, not looking away from the window as she felt someone sit next to her.

"You okay?" Connor whispered next to her, Abby gave a light nod, not saying anything for a moment. "Heard from Jack?"

"No," Abby shook her head gently, she didn't know why she still hoped he'd call, and he never did. But as she always said to Connor whenever Jack let her down, or something happened around the two of them, you always have to have some hope, otherwise what else is there?

"Come on," Connor gave her a gentle smile, taking her hand in his, "dinner's done. All by myself!" he grinned, taking her over to where their dining table was set up, smiling as Abby saw it, romantic candles and dinner for two.

"Con..." Abby smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Wait, I got you something, well...sort of," Connor gave her a smile before rooting behind the counter for something, pulling up a giant bar of Toberlone chocolate. Abby bit back the tears as he brought it out. She knew it was silly to cry, she wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because she was happy. "Don't cry, I-"

"I'm not," She mumbled, pulling Connor in to a bear hug, "You remembered."

"Well, yeah. You always used to say that every birthday and Christmas, you'd buy your Dad a bar of Toberlone chocolate for him, and then eat half of it yourself. So, I knew you wouldn't have time today, so I went out for you, and bought one!"

"You didn't have to do all of this Con." Abby smiled towards him as they sat down.

"i wanted to. Besides, i made your favourite." Connor grinned, bringing Abby her plate of food. Spaghetti and meatballs, her and her Father's favourite. Abby turned to the side, spying a treacle tart on the counter and she smiled to herself.

No matter how many times she said Connor didn't listen, he really did.

"I know I never met your Dad, I wish I did, although he'd probably squish me in a second from the stories you've told," Connor smirked, "to your Dad. Happy birthday Mr Maitland."

"Happy Birthday."

**What did you all think? Please review!**

**Have to admit, this was kind of like therapy to me. All the information about food and memories were based on me and my Dad, so I hope it seemed realistic. And I hope you enjoyed! **

**And Happy Birthday Dad! Miss you more every day. **

**And, I just wish you were here! xx**


End file.
